Amber Bloodrose
Background Amber grew up in a third rate Ninja family. Her father was a retired Jounin while her mother was a Genin. Occasionally, her father would always use his Ninja skills in his regular everyday life. Which led Amber to be both amazed and impressed with the Ninja laugh. It was around the age of four when she truly understood that her father was above average then most people and later understood that he went through Ninja training to achieve what he could do now. Looking up to her old man, she too wanted to be just like him and begun her ninja training at the age of five. Though she called it ninja training, with little to no knowledge of what and how to do. The most she could work on was her physical endurance. It wasn't until she was six when she finally admitted to her parents that she wanted to be a Ninja. Her mother was reluctant at first, but after a few discussions of the pros and cons of being a Ninja. They both understood the want and need of their child. At the age of six, Amber entered the Academy. It wasn't easy for her at first, but with her loving family and dedication. The girl was able to graduate at the young age of nine. Amber spent a whole three years at the Academy. The hardest of those years was her first year at the Academy. Due to her quiet and shy nature. The girl had little to know friends to begin with. When entering the Academy, everyone already had their own group and best friends that they entered with. Everyone had their goals and dreams while she herself just wanted to be like her father. The early months in the Academy was spent keeping to herself and studying the curriculum. It wasn't until near the end of the following semester that she began to open up to her classmates and peers. Though due to this, she spent less and less time working on her class and grades and was utterly surprised to notice her grades have fallen. After the drop, Amber began to steed back to her old methods of focusing on studying. As she did so, her time for friends became less and it gave them a feel of being ignored. At some point, the other children began to bully her and academy life began to get progressively worse. Second thoughts began to pass as the year ended and the new semester started. Though with the start of the new semester, a new revelation came in hand. All the students she once knew from the previous class didn't make it to the next semester. Not just that, some of the more accomplished students weren't in the same class as her. They had jumped up a class or two. If they could do something like that, then she could too. Bullying would only ever last so often. Unlike other children though, she had the luxury of her father helping out with the academy ninja training. She wanted not only to be like her father, but those who started with her and rose beyond and above with the academy was asking for. Personality Amber is a mostly shy and quiet girl who keeps to herself around people she doesn't know. When around friends or family, she attends to be an oblivious individual speaking or saying the first thing that comes to mind. Appearance The girl is a short and light female Shinobi and her body is built due nicely due to her early years of training. She has long dirty blonde hair with Magenta colored eyes. Abilities (replace with text) Accolades (replace with text) Trivia (replace with text) Quotes (replace with text)